The embodiments described herein relate generally to devices that enable a user to stay afloat in water.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, when using a “life jacket” or some similar variety of personal floatation device for swimming or exercising in a body of water it would rise up around one's neck or armpits after continuous movement along with limiting upper body mobility. It is an object of the embodiments of the disclosed invention to solve this problem.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a floatation device that tends to keep a person upright in the water so that the person's head stays above water. Other floatation devices and/or so-called life vests are available that are intended to solve this same problem but so far as is known, the currently available floatation devices intended to solve this problem are bulky, difficult to put onto the person, and/or restrict the movements of the person wearing the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a personal floatation device that is easy to put onto a person. Specifically, it is an object to provide a personal floatation device that is put onto the person by, in effect, having the person sit down into the device and then simply snugging three straps around the person.
This listing of some of the objects of the present invention is intended to be illustrative. Other objects, and the many advantages of the present invention, will be made clear to those skilled in the art in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment(s) of the invention and in any drawing(s) appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will recognize, however, that the embodiment(s) of the present invention described herein are only examples of specific embodiment(s) of the invention, set out for the purpose of describing the making and using of the invention, and that the embodiment(s) shown and/or described herein are not the exclusive way(s) to implement the teachings of the present invention.